


Meu Deus, Que Mania (De Me Afogar)

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 19. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
Relationships: Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Meu Deus, Que Mania (De Me Afogar)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended (and better) version to the prompt fill found on my Tumblr (lamourcommecesttoujour.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title based on the song "Barcelona" by Jão

He swung the door open, a hint of a smile tainting his lips as he took in the features of a ghost of his past, trapped in the body of one dying Zoe Van Helsing. There was no amusement in her features, her jaw was clenched, her digits rubbed against one another.

“May I?” she asked.

The Count tilted his head, extended his arm in a dramatic fashion as he gave her space.

Her gaze explored the place, taking in every centimeter of expensive furniture, the unnecessary space meant to house a single creature and his gigantic ego.

The door closed, “To what do I owe the visit, Doctor?”

She spun around, faced him, hands closed into fists, “You’ve been spying on us, on the Foundation.”

Dracula smirked, “And?”

She crossed her arms. “Stop it.”

“And why would I do that?” he stepped towards her, “You’ve mercenaries you can’t control, they have access to information about me,” he narrowed her eyes at her, “The Jonathan Harker Foundation is a threat to me. You don’t survive as a warlord by ignoring your enemies.”

“We can force you to stop,” she said.

“And just what are you going to tell the judge, Zoe?” his smirk grew, “That a vampire sent bats to spy in your lab full of mercenaries? I’d love to see how that would go down.”

“You know, you got one thing right: we do have information on you, and that money pays for mercenaries, but we can use to other things too,” the doctor said.

He leaned closer, “Are you certain you wish to threaten me? You do are alone here with me.”

“I have someone who knows where I am,” she said.

“And you think that would stop me?”

“I think you could have killed me already if you wanted to,” she replied, “but you haven’t. What is stopping you?”

The Count watched her features. “No.” He turned around, walked towards the table, poured himself a third of a cup of blood, downed it fast, spun back to face the scientist. Cleaned his lips with his thumb, “You’ll have to put your mercenaries on it, Zoe.”

She stalked his way. “Is it the face? Is that why you can’t do it? Or are you worried about an actual lawsuit? I wonder what they’d do to you in prison.”

“They wouldn’t know what to do to me, I’d have an army by the time I was released,” he assured.

“It  _ is _ the face then,” she said, “there’s no other reason. What was she like?”

He narrowed his eyes, “I doubt a family that made money after Agatha’s death wouldn’t talk about her.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

He sneered. “You sound like her sometimes, but you, you don’t have her patience.” He touched her cheek, caught her chin between his fingers. “Aside from the appearance, you’re nothing like her.” His tone rose, he paced away like a caged big cat would.

“Yet you can’t kill me,” she said.

The Count narrowed his eyes at her. “What is it that you want, Zoe Van Helsing? Seeking adrenaline at this point in your life by provoking the devil?”

“She must have really broken your heart.” The doctor made a face, closed the distance between them with long steps. She caught his face between her hands, crashed their lips together, making him step back, surprised.

His lips remained closed. He blinked, closed his eyes again, pulled her against his chest with no gentleness, keep her trapped with a hold just as strong. He bit her lower lip and used her surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth. It was unclear if they tried to kiss or to teeth each other’s mouth off, but they kept going.

Zoe was the one to pull away, sneering. “Is that it? Do you want this?”

Dracula stared dead into her eyes. She had her back hit the wall, his hands kept a tight hold on her hips, his kisses would make her swollen later, yet it didn’t matter at the moment. He chuckled, pulled away to face her. “I saw it on you when I tasted your blood, Zoe. I didn’t think you’d act on it, though.”

“And what do I have to lose? I’m dying.” she shrugged.

His grin grew. “I can think of a thing or two. But you don’t care about your ‘immortal soul’, do you?”

“I’m not a nun.” She silenced him by taking his lips again, muffled a growl of his.

When he broke them apart, he held a sneer that didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you jealous?”

“You’re not over your ex,” she shot. “You’re in no position to make fun of me.”

He tilted his head. “You know.”

She rolled her eyes. “They tried to bury it, but I found the papers. Agatha Balaur, wasn’t it? She married you. Must have been a scandalous thing, a nun marrying a vampire.”

The Count produced a legitimate smile. “See? That’s what you got wrong, Zoe.  _ I  _ married  _ her. _ ”

She made a face. “She did break your heart, then?”

He caught her jaw, had her raising her head. He saw something in her eyes that made his smile grown, made him resemble a hungry wolf. “She did have a knack for ruining my plans. But here is something about Agatha,” he held her gaze, inched closer to her. “she was never afraid of me.”

‘Kissing’ was an unfitting word to what they did the next moment, there wasn’t the required affection involved to constitute a kiss. There was something else entirely, something that suited enemies, not two people who were stumbling to the nearest bedroom.

“This is still rebound sex,” Zoe said, stepping away from him. She took off her blouse, shoved it aside. Undid her bra with equal impatience. “Works for both of us.”

The Count tilted his head, his gaze studying her exposed flesh without the smallest hint of hesitance. There was no shame. No love in his eyes, only the widening of his pupils. He met her eyes. “Take the rest off.”

To that, she was obedient. Watched as he went on observing her form. “Not what you expected?”

One of his hands closed to a fist, he released it right after. Met her eyes with something on his own that she was unable to name.

“Do leave the ghosts behind, it’s getting old.”

Her back hit the bed, his naked chest brushed against her own. Somehow, he had undressed and subdued her in a blink. She should have expected that, but the gasp that escaped her was already out before she knew it.

The Count pushed her legs apart, stood on his knees between them, watched her with a sneer, his hand stroking his cock. “How strong are you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I know what to expect from you, I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t think I could handle your unhealthy crush.”

His grin grew. “You should grow your hair.”

“No.”

He shrugged, lowered himself to her, held her gaze. Watched the change in her features as he brushed against her entrance. 

The way he slipped inside her was calm, the first and only gentleness that night. He waited for her to adjust.

His hips moved in a quiet pace that grew stronger as he heard her groans in response. Her wrists were caught and trapped under his hand, his eyes wouldn’t meet hers or find her face.

Zoe made a noise, suffocated a remark before it could escape her. He could end this as fast as he started it, for all she knew. And she already had what she wanted, wouldn’t do to poke the beast only to spoil the fun.

The Count closed his eyes, growled low, thrust harder into the doctor, wandered out of his mind, focused on her walls around him. Devoted his attention to her body, silence any whispers in his head.

He had the enemy in his bed, panting under him, groaning to his ministration, her cunt tightening around him as he stroked.

That would do it.

_ Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. _

He had half a mind to rip her throat open on the spot, make a mess of come and blood in the guest room.

_ No _ .

Dracula closed his eyes tighter, his hand reached between them, teased the doctor’s clit. Watched her face with a wide grin, sank on her moans. His gaze wandered to where her hair ended, a smile growing.

Harder and harder. Until she collapsed around him. He paused, swallowed. Started again, strong as before. Clenched his teeth when he came.

_ Ruined, ruined, ruined. _

His worst nightmare indeed.

The Count got out of the bed, stopped at the doorway when he heard the doctor speak.

“Won’t happen again,” she said.

He nodded. “No, it won’t.” He left without another word.

Zoe sat up on the bed, eyed her clothes on the floor. Shook her head. 

Out of her system. Excellent.

She rose to pick up her things.


End file.
